Mal justificada venganza
by yamiofetsuko
Summary: Ella lo sabia desde el momento en el que murio que su alma añoraba la muerte de Inuyasha, y lo lograria sin importar nada... porque esta sera su venganza, su mal justificada venganza


**Omake; Kikyo**

El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de ella en aquel oscuro salón, sin un alma a su alrededor, la oscuridad era sublime pero su pálida piel y vistosos ropajes marcaban claramente su silueta. Kikyo ya se estaba impacientando de esperar allí a que alguien, o mejor dicho Inuyasha, llegara a salvarla como en los viejos tiempos… en los tiempos en los que estaba viva. Ya después de un tiempo se cruzo de brazos fastidiada de la espera para ver a su amado, llevaba ¿Cuánto? ¿unos 50 años? Esperando a que la sacaran de esa "transición" y dejaran su alma libre en la muerte o su cuerpo vivo pero aun asi nadie se acercaba. Suspiro aire que no respiraba y se sentó en el suelo con sus rodillas contra su pecho, inconscientemente recordaba el miedo, el dolor y el odio hacia su antes amado, aquel que la traiciono y aun así ella espera su llegada. Su mirada, ahora apenada y resentida, se fijo en su cuello donde antes colgaba la perla de Shikon, perla que desapareció una vez estando en la oscuridad.

Su mente inundada de odio la obligo a patear el suelo, un acto muy común en su hermanita cuando estaba enojada, obviamente no habia nada en aquel mundo por eso se sorprendió al escuchar como si una piedra hubiera caído.

Se levanto en el acto y salió corriendo en busca de ese ruido, aquella esperanza de vida que tenia, pero al comenzar a correr se dio cuenta que algo la perseguía, manos blancos la perseguían. Desde que murió nunca se movió del metro cuadrado donde despertó y tampoco pronuncio sonido alguno, ella estaba en la boca de la muerte y su silencio la hacia invisible a sus ojos, pero ahora que se arriesgaba y corria a todo lo que sus piernas podían el infierno la habia encontrado y proclamaba su alma como parte de su jardín.

Su corazón, olvidado y consumiéndose lentamente en las promesas vacías del amor de su vida, latía por el miedo de este final…

-Este final que me provocaste Inuyasha… - Los ojos de la miko eran odio puro y su corazón una piedra rencorosa, ella le temia a la muerte como toda persona y estar cara a cara contra ella por culpa de su amado era un suplicio, un macabro crimen. Ella lo amaba y nadie podía decir lo contrario, fueron creados para complementarse y vivir juntos aunque sean odiados por el mundo… pero el era una bestia, una bestia Salvaje que jugo con su corazón y luego le exprimio hasta la ultima gota de pureza y amor en aquel frio cuerpo. Nadie vendría a salvarla, a nadie le interesaba salvarla, ni ella misma se molestaría en salvarse… y todo por culpa de _el, _todo por culpa del amor que le dio, amor que no le permitió matarlo sino dormirlo para que el dia que volviera, si volvia, destruirlo con sus propias flechas como la mujer dolida que era.

La voz_, su _voz, gritaba, suplicaba un nombre que no era el suyo. Llamaba a gritos a una "Ahome", a aquella que le estaba dando sus almas en contra de su voluntad. Su corazón se rompia ¿acaso ella era su nueva amante? O simplemente le preocupa más una desconocida que ella...

Lentamente su vista volvía y sus pulmones pedían un aire que no existe en la muerte. Sentía su cuerpo terrenal levantarse y andar a la orden de sus acciones mientras que su esencia espiritual desaparecía del mundo de los muertos para habitar en el de los vivos. La poca visión que tenia le permitía ver a aquella bruja que la revivió con los restos de sus huesos; hurtadora que merecia la muerte que le dio.

Aquel mundo era tan diferente y nostálgico en el que habito, el aroma, los colores, la esencia a muerte y…. ver a Inuyasha frente a ella. Una parte de ella, su pedacito de corazón, se moria por saltar a sus bazos, besarlo y amarlo como debía ser. Pero sus nuevos instintos de odio activados por la memoria de aquellas manos atravesando su piel la obligaron a desaparecer en aquel abismo de odio y tortura, soñando con recuperar su vida… una vida que fue robada.

Porque mientras caía a la niebla rechazando la mano de su amado lo sabia, estaba muerta; sedienta de ver perecer a Inuyasha, y nada la detendría en esta venganza, esta mal justificada venganza.


End file.
